


Cooking With DarcyDoll

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Cooking, Darcy Can Cook, Darcy Commands Her Kitchen, DarcyDoll Is A Thing, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Food Porn, Inspired by Twitch, Livestreaming, Twitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: Darcy has been a long time fan of Mrs_Wyld's cooking, so, she decides to try the whole cooking stream herself, and finds that she loves it.





	1. Recipe 1: Quick Mango Salsa

**Author's Note:**

> Mrs_Wyld is an **actual person** on Twitch who has inspired me to write this story about Darcy cooking on livestream. You can find her on Twitch here: [Mrs_Wyld](https://www.twitch.tv/mrs_wyld).
> 
> She's an amazing cook and has never failed to make me hungry during her streams. I don't know how long this story will last, but, I have a menu going and I don't think I'll stop it quiet yet.
> 
>  
> 
> [Quick Mango Salsa Recipe](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/217283/quick-mango-salsa/?internalSource=hn_carousel%2001_Quick%20Mango%20Salsa&referringId=1679&referringContentType=recipe%20hub&referringPosition=carousel%2001)
> 
>  
> 
> Updates: Every Sunday.

“Remember guys, no coming into the kitchen while I’m livestreaming, if you do, there is hell ta pay” Darcy threatened looking at each of the assembled Avengers along with their significant others and whoever else was currently in the tower for the night.  She was starting this livestream at one o’clock that afternoon since it was going to take so long to prep the food, cook the food, and have it all ready by eight o’clock that night when it was time to sit down and feast on the fruits of her labor.

Darcy started livestreaming when she watched this amazing Australian woman move around her kitchen prepping her food, cooking it, and then having it all ready by the time it was her dinner time.  Darcy had envied her about how loved she was by her viewers and Darcy had wanted to try it out and see it for herself, so, she asked Jarvis to help her do just that and, now, two weeks later she had a little over thirty followers who salivated over her dishes.

Of course, she’s kept her association with the Avengers out of her whole livestream, because she didn’t want to be the girl that knew the Avengers.  Now, she’s just happy to cook for her small group of followers who are getting higher and higher in numbering with each passing day.

She was currently at 36 and she loved them all.

“Alright, J, ready when you are my man” Darcy tells the AI as she puts her headphones on. A hollow screen appears in front of her as she settles herself at the waist high counter facing the open planned kitchen.  It gave her a perfect view of all of the Avengers and their merry fellows that were sitting and talking with each other.

She knows what they are doing, and it’s not going to work with her.  They want food clearly, and they’ll have to wait until it’s done.

“Hello everyone, I will go live officially here in a few minutes, so, grab a drink or a snack.  I will see you shortly” Darcy tells her stream before winking at them.

Jarvis immediately mutes the stream without prompting before Darcy took her headphones off in order to go grab a bottle of wine from the bar before walking back over to the kitchen.  The assembled crowd watched her with attentive eyes trying to calculate if it was okay to stampede the kitchen or not, but, they all decide against it when she walks back over to it.

Putting on her headphones, Darcy looked up and Jarvis unmuted the stream and showed her face to those assembled in chat, “And it’s time to start, hello guys how are you today?”

**JinliAngeels: Hai Darcy! o/**

“Hey there Jinli, how are you this afternoon?” Darcy asked him as she watched a few tweets are sent out and are immediately retweeted by Jarvis under her username.

**JinliAngeels: I’m doing good, what’s on the menu for today?**

“The menu today, Jarvis, pull up the menu please” Darcy asks her main man who is a Moderator in her channel as well.  Of course, he immediately brings up “!menu” and it lists all that she’s going to be making today.

**DollBot: Quick Mango Salsa, Slow Cooker Chicken Marrakesh, Challah Bread, and Spicy Apple Cake.**

“All of those recipes either aim to fill, or, are so healthy that you’re wondering why I decided to make them.  The Quick Mango Salsa is low in calories while the Slow Cooker Chicken Marrakesh is high in fiber, the Challah Bread will be a filler before the cake is no holds barred sugary love in a cake” Darcy explains to her stream that just went up by two people who came in to chat.

**speardane: That sounds so good!**

“Thank you Spear, I hope the ten people I’m making it for will like it too” she says looking over at the assembled team who all shouted “Yes” which was heard over the chat.  “Well, the crowd has spoken, but, for now, we’ll make enough to tide them over until dinner actually starts.  This first thing we are going to do is start the Quick Mango Salsa since it generally takes about twenty minutes to make.”

**Belkatrickz: That was a lot of yelling people owo**

“Yes, I’m sorry, but, unfortunately, the kitchen leads out to the communal area and they are all congregated and talking in that area so sorry if it gets loud - I can’t control the monkeys when they haven’t had food” Darcy told her viewers sarcastically while looking off camera at the assembly of heroes.

“Hey! I resemble that remark!” Tony shouted at her not at all bothered about being called a monkey which the others laughed at in good humor.

**speardane: Shots fired!**

_ Gamenymuco has just followed. _

“Thank you so much Gamenymuco for the follow! Welcome to the Dollhouse!” Darcy exclaimed making the crowd cheer at her getting a new follower.  “Now, to begin with the Quick Mango Salsa, you’ll need mangos that have been peeled, seeded, and chopped.  So, we have two beautiful mangos here that we’ll being doing just that with” Darcy said pulling a couple of mangos towards her.

“First off, we’re going to peel these puppies so we won’t have to do it later after we seed them.  I know a few people out in my crowd actually like the peel to be dried out for long term snacks that they can eat on the road so I’ll be storing these and drying them out later so they can use them as a snack” Darcy tells her viewers that have grown to eight total in the timespan of her starting to cook.

Pulling out her peeler, she carefully starts peeling away the skin of the mango until all that is left is a juicy golden yellow-colored fruit that had once been red, green, yellow, and orange.  “One down, and one to go” Darcy tells them showing the peeled fruit. She continues on with peeling the other one until both golden fruits are in front of her without their peel.

“Uh, what are we going to do next with them, iRzafin? We’re going to seed them, and then chop them up” Darcy answers as she takes a quick look at chat in order to see if there were any questions for her before she goes back to the mangos in front of her.  “As I just said, I will now cut these babies open in order to take the seeds out, and I’ll tell you what I’ll be doing with those when I’m done” Darcy informs the viewers.

Getting a knife, Darcy starts cutting the mango similarly to the way an avocado is cut which splits it in half exposing the seed, “Now, usually when you come to this point you usually just scoop the seeds out and throw them away like they are just junk, but, I’ll actually be planting these in the garden on the roof of my building so I don’t have to buy them every year when they go out of season” Darcy tells them before she cuts the seed out and puts it in a bag where the other seeds will be going once she is done with them.

“Darcy?” came a hesitant voice to her right which makes her look over to see Bucky standing there meekly looking like he doesn’t want her to yell at him.  “Yes, darling?” she asked him completely okay with him being out of camera view.  “Can we get the mango slices right now? We’re really getting hungry watching you cook” he said letting a little more of his confidence back into his voice.

“Yeah, of course, I’ll put them on a plate for you.  Guys, I need five minutes to put the slices on a plate and I’ll be back” she informs her viewers before Jarvis puts the break screen on and mutes the stream playing music just to keep them entertained in the meantime.

Bucky seeing the all clear, came over to her in order to bend down and kiss her on the lips, “I’m so proud of you baby.  I know you want to do this by yourself, but if you ever want a sou chef, just let me or one of the others know” he told her as he pressed his forehead to hers.  Darcy smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “Let me get a couple thousand followers and, maybe, I will ask you or Nat to make a guest appearance” she tells him before stealing another kiss from him.

Opening the cabinet to her left, she grabbed a plate from the second level and brings it down to the counter all while Bucky’s arms are wrapped around her waist holding her close to him.  A minute later, the mango peels are on a plate ready for him and the others to eat at their leisure while she gets back to streaming.

Situating her headphones back on her head, she tells Jarvis she’s good to go once more.  “Alright, and we’re back.  The masses are being fed the mango peels, and I can get back to getting the last seed out” Darcy tells them picking up her knife in order to repeat the process she did with the first one making sure that she didn’t cut into the seed by accident.  Putting the last seed into her bag, she then sets all of the halved mangos upside down so that the rounded tops were only shown.

“Now that we have peeled and seeded the mangos, we can proceed to chop them up and add them to a bowl” Darcy tells her viewers that are holding ten strong.

**IdealMan: take off ur shirt**

_ IdealMan has been permanently banned. _

“Thank you Jarvis, such rude people coming in here at times I tell ya” Darcy said as she looks peeved at the camera for a second before her face is smoothed back out to a pleasant look.  “Now, we’re going to chop these up to about a dime size so they don’t take up much room in the serving dish” she tells her stream that drops back down to ten viewers after IdealMan was banned from the stream.

Using the same knife she used to seed the mangos, she uses it chop them up into dime sized slices that she proceeds to put into her mixing bowl.  Doing the same with the other mango, she puts its parts into the mixing bowl as well and leaves it to sit there. “Since we’ve only gotten the mangos done, there is no need to mix them just yet except adding some salt and pepper to help bring out the flavor of them before the rest of the ingredients go in with it” Darcy said adding a pinch of salt and pepper not wanting the both of them to overpower the dish just yet.

“Now that the mango is finished, we can move on to the tomato, I recommend using a large once since, come on people, this is salsa we’re talking about” Darcy says looking at the stream playfully.

**JinliAngeels: Bringing out dat sass.**

Darcy laughs at Jinli’s comment before she goes to wash her hands and the knife she used off before replacing her cutting mat with a clean one.  It is always a good thing to use clean utensils, wash your hands, and use clean cutting mats so germs aren’t crossed with something else.

“Alright, now, clean knife, clean hands, clean mat - lets cut this tomato” Darcy says as she starts cutting the tomato with a slice that goes to nearly the bottom, but not to where it’s all the way through before she goes to do that same way all the way through with the whole tomato.  “Now, you guys are probably wondering why I didn’t cut all the way through the tomato and it’s because I want to make sure that I keep a nice, stable base down at the bottom so all the tomato juices don’t go squirting everywhere too soon.  I’m going to repeat this same process going length ways and then we’ll get nice, uniform cuts of the tomato and get a lot of the juice from the tomato out” Darcy explained before she proceeded to do the exact thing that she said she was going to do.

“We are actually going to cut another tomato the exact same way but set it off to the side, because we’ll be needing it for the Chicken Marrakesh that we’ll be working on next which is super yummy” she tells her viewers as she gets another tomato, slices into it width and length ways before putting it into another bowl that she set off to the side for later.

**iRzafin: That is some chef level shit right there.**

Darcy laughed, “It is, and it took me a while to master since I actually learned it off of youtube” she says before she uses the dull edge of the knife to scoop the diced tomato onto it and then slide it into the mixing bowl with the mango, salt, and pepper.

“Alright, so, let me clean this up and we can start on the onion which is going to be fun for my eyes let me tell you” Darcy says as she brings the cutting mat and knife to the sink.  She repeats what she did after the mangos with the tomato before she gets her last clean cutting mat out and sets it in front of her station.

**Belkatrickz: RIP eyes.**

“Yes, hashtag rest in peace DarcyDoll’s eyes” she says with a pitiful smile upon her face as she holds up a small, whole, uncut onion for the camera to see.  “Unfortunately, this won’t be the last onion I’ll be using tonight either, because the Marrakesh actually needs an onion as well so we’ll be chopping two instead of just one” Darcy said as she picked up the other onion looking like she wanted to die, but knowing cooking is pain with some veggies.

“Alright, so, to start with, we’re going to peel all of the skin off in order to expose the middle part which is the part we want.” Darcy told them as she picked up a knife first to cut the ends off.  “As I said earlier with the mango, I never throw anything away so I have a bin here that I’ll be using to catch the parts we don’t need in order to turn it into compost which will be used to help grow my plants” Darcy told them throwing the ends of the onion into the bin behind her keeping it out of her way.

“We’re going to cut this in half now so if I start sniffling at any point - it’s the onion” she tells them so they’ll know she’s not actually crying.  Cutting the two onions in half, she lays them round side up making sure to keep the juice parts away from her.  “It’s also recommended that you don’t touch your eyes with your hands during this part, because the sting would just increase exponentially if you do that” she tells them as she takes care of keeping her hands away from her eyes.

“So, we’ve halved them, but that’s only half the battle.  They, now, have to be diced so we’re going to take our knife and, basically, repeat what we did with the tomato, but, we’re going to compost the root of the onion since I’m not making a soup today and can’t use it” Darcy told them before she made perpendicular cuts into the onion making sure not to cut the root of them both.

**Grimparage: Have you gone to culinary school before?**

“No, no I haven’t.  This is learned from having to feed a scientist while on the road who needed to eat something besides granola bars every once in awhile so I thought “Why not learn to cook? She’ll never complain about what goes in her mouth”.  Now here I am, in an actual kitchen cooking for ten people on a good day, and myself on a bad one” she answers before she gets back to dicing the onions.

_ Grimparage has just followed. _

“Thank you, Grimparage.  Welcome to the Dollhouse” Darcy says smiling at the camera to welcome him.  “Now, just as said, the roots are going in the compost bin before I will take them upstairs to my garden” Darcy said turning slightly in order to throw the roots in with the onion skin.  “Mix this onion with the tomato which I’ll be moving to the slow cooker behind me in order to ready it for the rest of its pieces later on, and this other one will go into our salsa mixture that we have going on in the mixing bowl” Darcy said moving the mat to where it was steady over the bowl and she used the dull side to push the onion into it before moving to the slow cooker to push it in and then adding the tomato into it.

“I’m not putting the slow cooker on just yet, because I want all of the ingredients to go in before I do anything with it” Darcy informs them as to why she didn’t turn it on just yet.

**JinliAngeels: Can we eat now? kreyGasm**

“Not yet, Jinli, but I can see many hungry faces aimed towards me and I can tell you they are all about to invade my kitchen if I don’t get this part of it done” Darcy says smiling at the ten people who have demolished the mango peels into nothing, and were looking at her wanting more food.

“You give them an inch and they’ll ask for a mile” she says sassily as she gets the jalapeno in front of her while glaring at the crowd who go back to chatting among each other.  “Now for a bit of a kick to your salsa, you can use a jalapeno or some type of a chile pepper, but not many of those assembled like super hot foods so I’m sticking to the devil I know and going for a jalapeno” Darcy says holding it up for them to see.

**eumontgomery: Hi DarcyDoll and chat o/**

“Hey Montgomery, how are ya man?” Darcy asked him as she cuts the stem off of the jalapeno and throws it into the compost bin.  “To mince a jalapeno, we’re going to cut it in half and get the seeds out which I will be saving to plant with the mangos as well.  We’re going to put them in separate bags, because I don’t want the spiciness of the jalapeno to mix with the sweetness of the mango seeds” she says as she cuts the jalapeno in half before cutting out the seeds and stem of the pepper leaving just the green of the pepper.

“Alright, so, I’m going to cut it lengthwise like so before turning them to the side and cutting them that way, and, wuala! A minced jalapeno! I’m going to continue on with the other half…,and we’re done” Darcy says showing the camera the minced jalapeno.  She then proceeds to put it in with the other ingredients that’ve been sitting in the mixing bowl ready for her, “Other than some minced cilantro and a lime, we’re good to go” she tells them feeling accomplished that she was able to get the first bit of it done.

She grabs the cilantro in order to pull it off the stem, mince it, and then add it into her nearly complete mixture.  “Stems” she said showing them to the camera before throwing them into the compost bin behind her before she gets the lime, cuts it in half, and then squeezes it over the mixture before throwing that half into the compost bin. The other half gets the same treatment before it ends in the compost bin as well.

“Alright everybody, we’ve got our Quick Mango Salsa all prepared, now, just to stir it and I’ll serve it to the hungry bellies wanting it” Darcy said letting her viewers all see the mixture of fruits and veggies before setting it down, getting a wooden spoon, and stirring it all up.  “Now, I’ve got a small little salsa bowl I’m going to use in order to serve it even though I know they’ll attack this like hungry dogs that haven’t eaten in two weeks” she said looking at the crowd with a sassy expression upon her face which earned a mocking laugh from Clint.

She puts the salsa into the salsa bowl, puts it on a plate she set out, and then surrounds it with tortilla chips that she  _ so  _ wasn’t going to bake just to do something so quick.  Putting the plate on the other side of her station, she says, “Order up” to which Tony gets up to retrieve while putting a kiss on her hand and winking at her.

He had been too close to give a snarky remark without his voice being recognized by her viewers.


	2. Recipe 2: Slow Cooker Chicken Marrakesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy guesses children will be children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to get this up at 12 am, but, that failed epically since I kept getting distracted by my friends, so, here it is! It's still Sunday!
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have given this story Kudos, Bookmarked it, and Commented. The near instantaneous boom this story got bowled me over and made me so happy to see all of you loving it, so, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the support and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!
> 
> The Recipe: [Slow Cooker Chicken Marrakesh](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/218769/slow-cooker-chicken-marrakesh/?internalSource=hn_carousel%2001_Slow%20Cooker%20Chicken%20Marrakesh&referringId=1572&referringContentType=recipe%20hub&referringPosition=carousel%2001)

“So, now that I’ve got the crowd happy and chowing down on the Quick Mango Salsa, it’s time to make the Slow Cooker Chicken Marrakesh.  Now, this recipe actually called for  _ sliced  _ onions, but, not a lot of the crowd I’m cooking for really like to taste them; they like the crunch, but not the actual taste, so that’s why I diced them up instead” Darcy explained to her viewers before she looked at the chat.

**Forlifebruh: Yeah, but wouldn’t that detract from the flavor of the Marrakesh?**   


“It might, I’m not sure, but, I’m willing to try anything to get these guys to stop eating so much take out” she responded while sniping the last words at the crowd who were too busy talking, eating, and drinking to really pay attention to her.  “Anyway, as I just said, I’m willing to try anything once and, if they don’t like it, I won’t make it for them again even though it’d go lovely with the sweet and hot salsa along with the Spicy Apple Cake” she told her viewers as she took her mat to wash it and her hands off once more before she put the mat down beside the sink in order to get another one that she hasn’t used yet.  


**fkingik: All these shots being fired and I only just walked in PogChamp**   


Darcy laughed at his post, “Hi Fkingik, how are you today sweetie?” Darcy greeted as she read a few more of the posts.  She wanted to take just a little time away from her cooking just to see who was all coming in and who was chatting or wanting to ask her a question about something they wanted to know.  


**LinkKatAttractive: Damn girl! You’re #LookGoals !**   


“Aw, thank you so much Link.  That means so much to me” Darcy responded smiling as her hands came over her heart with an “Aw” look upon her face.  Just at that moment, Bucky looked behind the chair he was sitting on in order to blow her a kiss with his eyes which just made Darcy’s heart melt even farther; she had the best boyfriend a girl could ever have.  


**eumontgomery: Who are you cooking for?**   


“I have all of my best friends and my boyfriend here who are chowing down on my food while I slave away in this kitchen” Darcy answered acting dramatically with her leaning back, right hand to her forehead, and a mock-exhausted look upon her face.  “Slaving away my left butt cheek” Clint commented as he looked at her in a teasingly playful manner.  “Shut up, no one asked you” Darcy said in a flat tone that told of her not-so amusement at this comment.  


**Narutocrazy: Aw, tell them to get up off their lazy asses and help you D:**   


“Hey! Guys! Get off your lazy asses and help me!” Darcy shouted at the group of ten people in the communal living room.  “Fuck off, we’re not that stupid to enter the kitchen when you’re cooking; you livestreaming in it is just another barrier that doesn’t allow us to go in” Tony responded looking at Darcy like she done lost her damn mind.  


Darcy just looked at him with a smile to kill before she went back to her stream, “So, I’ve got the tomato and onion knocked out of the way.  It’s time for the garlic.  You’re going to need two cloves of garlic for this, but, you don’t have to mince them if you don’t want too, nor, do you have to use them all together; I think it helps bring out the spicy flavors, but, that’s just me” Darcy tells them as she brings to cloves of garlic onto her mat.  


“This cloves of garlic have already, as you know, been peeled and separated from the other cloves since I just need the two and not the whole batch of them.  I’m going to cut off the root attachment and then slice them apart before just doing a rocking motion into it’s all minced into tiny pieces” Darcy explained before she took a clear knife out in order to cut the root attachment off of it before throwing it in the compost bin.  Sharp edge down, she slices the cloves of garlic first then goes into rocking the blade back and forth making sure that each piece becomes the same size or just about before she stops.  


**BizarreBeast: Hi Mommy!**   


“I...wasn’t aware I had any children out in the world” Darcy said as she read the comment with an expression on her face that said she didn’t know how to respond to that comment fully.  Of course, Tony just had to look at Bucky and ask the one question that made Darcy want to sink to the floor, “Barnes, anything you haven’t told us yet?” which ended with Darcy sighing in exasperation.  


“Moving on” Darcy says smiling at her stream with a tight smile as she pointedly ignores the roughing housing that starts happening between Bucky and Tony while Steve tries to play an unsuccessful mediator.  Darcy could tell Bucky was mentally keeping himself from using his full strength on Tony so the less-genetically-enhanced human stood a chance against him without his suit on.  


“Please ignore the noise level that has risen from the group.  Next, you’ll need two large carrots that you can peel and dice. Guys! Come near my kitchen with your roughhousing and I’ll show you want else I can do with this knife that doesn’t involve cooking! I swear to you Sarge, I remember all those flips you do with your favorite one don’t think I didn’t practice while you were away!” Darcy threatened the two with the sharp implement making sure she held it just like Bucky does when he’s about to strike.  


The two paused with Tony’s head in a lock with Bucky’s right arm while Bucky’s left hand looked like it was about to give the billionaire a noogie.  With the threatening look in Darcy’s eyes and the expert hold on the knife, Bucky’s right arm immediately released the genius making him fall to the floor with a yelp, “Sorry, honey” Bucky told her sheepishly as he put both his hands up in surrender.  


“Go. Sit. Down. Eat the food I put in front of you, and if I see a twitch or nudge suggesting even a  **hint** of you two roughhousing again, I will eat this food all by myself leaving the lot of you to go to bed with empty stomachs” she threatened letting them know she means business with the say she narrowed her eyes making them darken dangerously which had both gulping looking at her like they were both cowed.   


Pushing each other, they hastily made their ways back to the sofas and chairs in order to start enjoying the food that was still before them.  


“I am  **so** sorry about them guys - their noise level was exceeding what I think is appropriate for stream” Darcy tells them as she puts the knife back down onto the mat so it’s back in its most innocent pose possible while near her. “I have the garlic all minced so we’re going to put it into the slow cooker with the tomato and onion before I get the carrots sorted out” Darcy says before she picks the mat up and moves over to the slow cooker to put the garlic into the gathering ingredients.   


“So I’ve got the tomato, onion, and garlic done, but, I’m not nearly done yet.  I’m going to peel these two carrots before I dice them up.  I’m going to be making medium sized dices so they’ll be able to be tasted and not detract from all of the other flavors I’m going to want to bring out in the Marrakesh” Darcy tells them while her eyes scroll through the chat.  


“Taking the carrots, I’m going to just chop the top and tip off since I can’t use the top and the tip doesn’t have much to it” Darcy explains to them as she cut the top and tip off both carrots so that they are left with just the orange stock while the top and bottom are both deposited into the compost bin.  “That being done now, I’m going to use a peeler that...is...missing.  Guys, who took my peeler?” Darcy asked the relaxed crowd that had wound down from the earlier roughhousing.  


“I needed it for science” Jane tells her not at all scared of Darcy’s reaction since she’s been on the ass end of it since the time Darcy started cooking.  Darcy slapped her forehead looking utterly exhausted with all that was currently happening even after she thought her time having to interact with the Super Squad over, no, her peeler was used for SCIENCE! purposes.  


Looking back to her stream, she looks at chat in order to, hopefully, calm down.  “My favorite peeler was sacrificed to the Science Triplets so I have to grab my back up so give me one second” Darcy tells them as she reads a line from chat.  


**Scienly_paranoid: Next time, steal her favorite microscope and say it’s for COOKING! and then promptly blame it on Sarge :D**   


“I just might do that with how rowdy the crowd is getting, Scienly” she says as she comes back with her back up peeler in hand.  “Alright, I’m going to peel these puppies then dice them” she says before she starts peeling one of the carrots before going to the other in order to strip them of their outer layer.  “To the compost bin with this” she said as she picked up a cupped handful of peel just to throw it in the compost bin, and then repeated the process until just little bits remained of the peel which she just picked up and threw into the bin.  “Now that I’ve peeled the carrots, I’m going to cut them two inches apart, because that’s what the chef on the Mahalodotcom video did on Youtube, and it's worked out for me thus far” Darcy says as she reveals one of her secrets.  


**RightVadim: I call hax! You shoulda known that before cooking :P**   


“Trolly little shit” Darcy commented before she stuck her own tongue out at him as she cut the carrots every two inches until they were all cut to size.  “Now, I’m going to flatten the edges and just eat the rounded parts I cut off, because that’d be wasting some good carrot” she said while eating the first rounded edge.  “Hey, I can make myself hungry with all that I’m making too” she said before she wipes her hands off on her towel and get back to flattening the edges of the carrots.  


“And, voila! Flattened edges on all of our carrots!” Darcy exclaimed as she shows the camera the flattened carrot before putting it back down on her mat.  “Now, we’re, well,  **I’m** going to come in a half inch into the carrot and cut into to two parts and then I’m going to do the same thing with those parts so I have some nice carrot sticks. The video says that a lot of beginners will just cut it in a chopping motion, but I’ve gotten used to putting my thumb behind the carrot stick and pushing it towards my blade” Darcy explained as she did each step as she explained them until she has the carrots diced.   


“Yay! We have diced carrots!” she exclaimed as she picked up one of the carrot squares to show her viewers who were coming and going like always.  


**Narutocrazy: Get me some ranch and I’ll nom on those Domo**   


“You’re not the only one that would want to do just that, Naruto” she tells him as she thinks of four people that’d take carrots and ranch as a snack for the day.  She’d had to hide her carrots away from the thieves before dinner was started so they wouldn’t be tempted to eat them before she was ready to use them.  


“Let me go slide these into the slow cooker beforeI start on the sweet potatoes” she said as she held up a finger to let her viewers know that she just needed a second to put the carrots in the slow cooker before she was able to be ready for the next step of her cooking venture. “The carrots are in the slow cooker starting to let their flavor mingle in with the garlic, tomatoes, and onions.  Now, I can start on the sweet potatoes which is going to be fun since I need to wash off our mat and peeler from carrot and garlic” she said before she picks up both so she can wash them off.  


**Narutocrazy: Don’t give me no germs now!**   


Darcy just laughed at that as she shook off the peeler and placed the mat on the drying rack before getting her third, and last, mat.  “Now I’m ready to peel these two sweet potatoes before I get on to dicing them” she says as she takes her peeler and starts stripping off the brown-red outer layer to reveal the inner orange-pink inside where the real taste of the potato can be found.  After peeling, to the compost bin the skin did go.  


“Now, to cut the ends of them off before I cut them into “planks”.  Why they are called planks - I will never know” Darcy says before she cuts off the top and bottoms of the sweet potatoes just to throw them into the compost bin behind her then turning back to the potatoes where she proceeded to cut them into the aforementioned planks and rests them in from of her.  “Now I’m going to do like I did with the carrots and cut them into sticks, or, fries” Darcy explains before she chops into the sweet potatoes until she has all of the fries set before her.  


“Now to dice” Darcy said sounding happy that she was almost done with the veggie.  Turning a few of the fries to the side, she proceeds to cut them into a medium size just like she did with the carrots before all that was left was a big pile of sweet potatoes was left on the mat.  “Yay! Cutting portion of the main course is over!” she exclaimed happily before, in a flourish, she picked up the heavy laden mat just to move it over to the slow cooker and dumping all of the sweet potato dices into it.  


“Now that I’ve got all the chopping done, I can go a little quicker with my prep since it’ll take less time than previously since, as it seems, the kids have all decided to watch a movie to wait out dinner time.  Thank the gods” Darcy tells those that are watching that she’s thankful that the pressure seems to have been taken off her shoulders for the mean time.  


**eumontgomery: I’d make them wait even longer for the food since they started being children RageQuit**   


“I should, but, I also need to eat dinner at some point tonight; I can’t eat if they can’t eat, and lord knows I’d like nothing better than to get the ice cream out of the fridge and chow down on it instead, but, beggars can’t be choosers” she tells them shrugging a she clears away her knife, peeler, and mat just to make way for a medium sized bowl, a can of garbanzo beans, various jars, and a packet of chicken breasts.  


“So, vegetables are mingling with each other in the slow cooker, but, I have a few more things to add to it before I can turn it on and wait out the cooking time making my Challah Bread” Darcy says as she brings out her can opener and opens the can of garbanzo beans nearly all the way just so the water can drain out of it, but not to where the beans themselves will be tempted to fall out of the can.  


“Taking the garbanzo beans, I’m going to strain them out and then immediately throw them in with the vegetables which, I gotta say, are starting to make a lovely aroma of their own” Darcy commented before she walked over to the slow cooker after draining the beans of the water they had been sitting in before throwing the can into the recycling bin on the other side of the kitchen.  


“Onto the chicken breasts!” Darcy exclaimed bringing her knife up once more like she was Arthur from the movie Sword In The Stone.  Cutting into the package of chicken breasts, she pulls both of them out before she hears someone from the crowd say, “Breasts?” before a quick slap to their head rang out making the person whimper out an “Ow” before they go quiet again.  


**trash88: Chicken boobies!**   


Darcy laughs out loud at Trash’s comment before she looks at the camera again, “So I’ve got the chicken breasts all taken out, I’m going to wash them off of any bacteria and, then, I’m going to cut them into two-inch pieces so I’m not throwing the whole of them into the slow cooker and wishing it luck” she says before she goes over to the sink just to wash the chicken off before bringing it back over along with the first cutting mat she had used which she placed down before putting the chicken on it.  


_ EatsWizAPenguin has just followed. _   


**fkingik: Them chicken bewbs look sho big kreyGasm**   


“Thank you for following, EatsWizAPenguin! Dude! Fking! Eyes are up here sweetheart” Darcy joked as she motioned with her right index and middle finger from her breasts to her eyes.  


**fkingik: Sorry Kappa**   


“So as I said, I’m going to cut these into two-inch pieces until they are all nice and, well, chopped up and we can put them into the slow cooker on a low heat so we can get it all to start cooking since it’ll take four hours to make” she says while cutting the chicken into two-inch slices little by little until there was nothing left but a pile of chicken on the mat.  “So we’ll be changing the angle of the camera so you guys can see into the pot, and, there we go” Darcy warns her viewers before it’s switched the view to where the camera was looking into the pot at an angle.  


It showed all of the various ingredients that had accumulated over the time that Darcy had been cooking after she had gotten done with the salsa.  It all didn’t look like much now, but, it was going to start too after she turned the cooker on and let it all simmer away for four hours.  Adding the chicken, it started to look like it was halfway coming together.  


“Alright, switching the camera back, I’ve got the slow cooker set on low so it can start cooking and making the kitchen smell delicious while I get the spices going. So I’ve got cumin, turmeric, cinnamon, black pepper, and some dried parsley leaves as well as some salt to help tie it all together” she explains as she pats each of the jars and the dried parsley that has come straight from her garden.  


“First things first, I need a half teaspoon of ground cumin which I’ll be putting into the mixing bowl first then onto the ground turmeric which is, also, half a teaspoon” Darcy said as she gets both a half teaspoon of cumin and turmeric and puts the both into the bowl before setting them aside just to get the cinnamon and black pepper pulled towards her.  


“I’ve got turmeric and cumin in the bowl now I need one-fourths teaspoon of cinnamon and a half teaspoon of black pepper added to the dry mixture.  Lastly, the one teaspoon of dried parsley…, and the one teaspoon of salt” Darcy instructed while adding the last four ingredients to the bowl.  


“Voila! Dry mixture is ready to be mixed together then be added to the slow cooker where it’ll mix with all of the veggies, the chicken, and bring this kitchen to life with all the spices in it” Darcy says as she has the camera angle change over to the slow cooker where it was slowly starting to come to life, but, it was missing the spices.  Darcy comes into view adding the mixed spices to the cooker before she takes the dial and turns it up, “Turning it to High, I’m going to just add a little bit of water since I didn’t use canned diced tomatoes like the recipe called for” Darcy says adding a half cup of water in order to balance out the loss of the canned tomato water.  


**schauiiyuri: Bon appetito! \o/**   


_ MintWannaHelp has followed. _   


“Thank you for follow, MintWannaHelp! You’re just in time to join us making Challah Bread.  It’s usually eaten with the Jewish Sabbath, but, I thought it’d taste good with tonight’s dinner since it’ll give a little sweetness to the spice that I’m creating with the Marrakesh, salsa, and the apple cake” she says as she clears away the spices, the mat, and the knife once more leaving her a blank counter top along with a cup of steaming water, yeast, honey, vegetable oil, salt, flour, a bigger mixing bowl, and poppy seeds.  


“So I’ve got the Marrakesh cooking away which is starting to smell amazing already let me tell you. We’re going to make our bread finally, and it’s going to taste so good once we’re finished” Darcy said looking like she was thinking about the food already.  She knows her crowd is thinking about it too since multiple heads keep either looking back at her or subtly sniffing the air catching the spices coming through.  


“For the bread, I’m just going to be using the counter since it's had nothing on it yet along with a bigger mixing bowl so we can get the bread ready to go there.  First, the water is going in which is two and a half cups that I’ve let sit for a few minutes in order to let it cool down some” Darcy said as she poured all two and a half cups of water into the bowl making sure not to let it splash out onto the counter.  


**Narutocrazy: Back just in time for bread! I went lurk mode so I could get food since you made me hungry xD**   


“That’s fine, Naruto.  Enjoy whatever you’re going to eat hon” Darcy tells him as she picks up the yeast next.  “This is active dry yeast that I’m going to use just a tablespoon of with the warm water so it can get going with the honey, eggs, oil, and salt” she explains as she puts the tablespoon of yeast in with a half cup of honey, four tablespoons of vegetable oil, two eggs, and tablespoon of salt.  


“With the flour, it needs to be unbleached all-purpose flour which you need eight cups of.  But first we’re going to beat our wet mixture together until it all gets blended together, and I’m just going to use a hand mixer since there’s no flour or anything in here just yet” Darcy tells them as she waves around her hand mixer like it was a fairy wand of some kind.  She makes sure to take a quick peek over to her crowd to see them putting on the James Bond Spectre movie with Daniel Craig who was an absolute hottie in her eyes.  


Quickly, she whisks together the ingredients until they are well mixed and the yeast starts melding with the ingredients in the bowl.  “So, the ingredients are beaten together as much as they can be and I can start adding the flour a cup at a time.  I’m still going to beat them together until we can just go balls to the wall, nose to the grindstone with getting in there and using our hands to work it instead” Darcy says as she adds one of the eight cups of flour she needs to the mix before she mixes it all in and pours another up until the four where she stops try to mix it with the whisk and dives in with her hands.  


**uzamakiVO: Dirty Darcy is dirty Kappa**   


Darcy shakes her head and laughs as she kneads the dough until it’s not sticking to her fingers and just elastic enough to use later on.  “Alright, the dough is elastic and not sticky - no “That’s what she said” jokes. I’m going to cover this up for an hour and a half while we get down into the dessert  which is making my mouth water just thinking about it” she says as she washes her hands off and grabs a towel from the wrack just to throw it over the dough she’s just made.  


“Darcy, can I try some of that?” Steve asks from the doorway pointing to the slow cooker with a needy look in his eyes.  Darcy picks up her whisk and brandishes it at him, “Come at me bruh!” she exclaims looking at him with narrowed eyes.  



End file.
